bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Robots
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command has a large array of robots. They can either be simple household objects, intelligent ship flyers, or deadly instruments of destruction. XR was reportedly the first robot to obtain a human-like personality with actual character flaws (even though XL, his predecessor, was nothing but character flaws), but most robots in the series depict similar personalities throughout the series. Common Robots Auto-Pilots Auto-pilots are robots that primarily handle flying cargo freighter ships. They are merged to the ship itself through a thick cable, and possess no legs. As cargo freighter fliers they navigate through space to reach their destinations, thus are the solitary individuals on each ship. They maintain records of each individual cargo piece they transfer and an archive of all their past deliveries. They also carry black boxes with records of their ship's files contained in their chest cavities in case of an accident or malfunction. Their personalities can be just as diverse as any other robot's, as depicted by AP-99's sarcastic and ambitious personality in "NOS-4-A2". Most other ships, if not all, also have auto-pilots, as hinted at in the episode "Devolutionaries". Warp Darkmatter's ship had one and managed to temporarily fool Team Lightyear into thinking Warp was on board. Notable auto-pilots include AP-99 (voiced by Dan Castellaneta), the auto-pilot in charge of the freighter ship transferring NOS-4-A2; Warp's auto-pilot; and AP-06 (voiced by Rob Paulsen), the auto-pilot whose freighter was under attack by Valkyran Raiders in the episode "42". Hornets Zurg's mass production robots are Hornets; drone-like yellow robots with very limited intelligence and lousy accuracy. They are incapable of speech aside from basic words such as "Obey Zurg!" However, in the televised series, no Hornet has ever uttered a word. Robot Sentries The robot sentries are robots that mainly guard Canis Lunis' energy facility. A few have actually been seen on Star Command. Desk Robots Robotic desks encourage their owners to complete paperwork, and follow them to where they are needed. Commander Nebula is known to have one. Vendbots Vendbots are intelligent vending machine robots, first seen in the episode "The Slayer". Vendbots can range from newspaper vending robots to drink vending robots. Combat Training Robots These robots were seen inside Star Command's arena on "The Adventure Begins", and were specifically built to test rookie Space Rangers under Commander Nebula's supervision. As training robots, they do not kill, but rather try to incapacitate trainees who are then pulled out of the arena by various means. However, rookies are allowed to destroy them and progress to more difficult levels involving tougher training robots, with level 10 robots being the hardest to defeat. Unusual Robots Androids Androids are robots designed to look like organic life-forms, complete with skin, hair, and eyes. Flint is a notable android, as he is one of the only ones to appear on the show. Shriekers Shriekers were robots that resembled flying manta rays, so named because they made high-pitched sounds. They were created by Flint and manufactured on the "Planet of the Lost" for the purpose of stranding organics on the planet below. Robotic Space Rangers Robots specifically designed to act as space rangers. XL was originally designed to be a robotic space ranger, but was rejected due to his violent tendencies. Currently, the only known robotic space ranger is XR. Slam-Bot Slam-Bots are fighting robots created by Compu-Klerm - Norbert Klerm's company - in an attempt to expand into the evil market. Based on his Smash and Slam video games, these tall red robots are well-armed and nearly unstoppable - but only with the right programming. The original model was too slow, so Klerm kidnapped Buzz Lightyear and downloaded his moves and tactical knowledge into the robots, creating the perfect fighting force. At the end of "Mindwarp", the only episode to feature the Slam-Bots, Buzz downloads his co-worker Gil's personality into the robots, turning them into non-threatening, work-obsessed office employees. They are last seen eating cake with Gil. Unexplained Robots/Robotic Phenomenons Energy Vampires Energy vampires are robotic vampires that feed on robots and machines for their electrical energy. The only currently known energy vampire is NOS-4-A2, who was created by the Emperor Zurg. They sleep in hi-tech coffins that are difficult to break into. Energy vampires possess amazing strength. Like a human or an alien, energy vampires have a heart, only it is called a servo-pump and pumps servo-fluid throughout their body. They are also able to control robots (and other electronic devices) they have bitten. Wirewolf The Wirewolf is a result of a very strange phenomenon called cyber lycanthropy that occurred when Ty Parsec was bitten by NOS-4-A2 while in the moonlight of the radioactive green moon orbiting Canis Lunis. Somehow, the victim can become infected by some sort of technology that can transform them into a wolf-like robot when exposed to the radiation of Canis Lunis's moon, although this is a particularly unique circumstance in Ty's case. It appears the energy vampire who transforms a person into a "wirewolf" has a certain degree of control over the individual (although like robots, the individual can resist). How this is all possible is never explained. NOS-4-A2 refers to it as a "curse" in "Revenge of the Monsters" and is able to spread the curse to other locations and turn others into wirewolves by using a large ray gun with Ty in his Wirewolf form trapped inside. Prior to Ty becoming a Wirewolf, there were presumably no other known reports of cyber lycanthropy. The creature itself is based on the werewolf. Others 42 Originally an AI that developed on Star Cruiser 42 after the meeting of a Valkyran warship and experimental LGM technology, she was later transferred into a robot body. Category:Robots